eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Engjëllushe Dervishi
Engjëllushe Dajza Dervishi Seamstress • Nikelkaj Alumni This character is roleplayed by Kira Individual commitment to a group effort — that is what makes a team work, a company work, a society work, a civilization work. - Vince Lombardi Quick Info Biography My nënë Dëshira Shehu is a Half-Veela Witch, and my baba Spartak Dervishi is a Muggle-born wizard. They met in school, the Eastern European School of Magic. They were in the same house, and the same year, but they were never friends. They obviously were, but no one knew that. My nënë is a quiet woman, she doesn't make a scene. She does not stand out aside from her remarkable beauty. My baba is the opposite. He is quiet for one reason only, stealth and observation. That is three words but to someone like him, they all go together. He was a part of the Forcat e Armatosura të Republikës së Shqipërisë (Albanian Armed Forces). Early Life The middle of the afternoon, February 24th, I was born. My nënë, her name is Dëshira, and my baba '', his name is Spartak met one day, and have never been apart since. She will follow him to the end of the world, ''në ferr dhe përsëri (to hell and back). They are love. If I don't know what that words means, I never want to learn. They inspired me to not let the good things in life go without a fight. EESM Life Starting as EESM was a dream come true. Baba and nënë had gone. They were in the same house, and then it was my turn. I was accepted into Nikelkaj, I was upset but it was okay. I made friends quickly, and Nikelkaj could be the reason why. I met the Vorobyov Reveka Wojciechowski my first day of school. She is a contagiously confident Lynx, she isn't really a Lynx but if she were an animal that is what she would be. Reveka, and I met Denys Mazur in our second year. He looked just like me, and Reveka wandered into the back of him thinking he was me. She was embarrassed but she is always able to play that off. Unless you know her better. I think that is why it always seem like they don't get along. Deny can't stand that she confused him for a girl, and that she still says he and I are twins separated at birth. He hates that. Later Life Denys, Reveka and I are still very much attached at the hip. The three of us live together, Deny and myself in one room, Rev in the other. We bought an apartment together after graduation. Three rooms, one for each of us. Deny and I were spending a lot more time together with Rev always focused on her metal-work. We never bought into the stuff everyone else said about us, until one night. The three of us were goofing around, up way too late, and drunk. That concoction is always dessert or disaster. Personality I am talkative, and I love to spend time chatting with my friends. I am dependable, and trustworthy, hence I share a great bond with those closest to me. I enjoy the beauty of nature, and I love to explore the outdoors. I am mentally strong, and I do not buckle under pressure. People may not know that I possess a subtle vivacity, and inventiveness in life. I am passionate, but very susceptible to distractions. This makes it difficult to finish things at times. I am always trying to improve life, not my own. The life of everyone, I want to think of the many ways to keep my friends, my family, and others safe. Appearance Everything about me is light. My hair is a pale blonde, with a splash of red. Strawberry blonde is what Deny calls it. Reveka just says ginger. My eyes are a bright inhumane blue, pools of pure water. My skin is very fair, it burns very easily. Magical abilities and skills Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology I am best at Charm work, and I use it to make a living. I make, and wear magical clothing, I am a seamstress. Transfiguration comes into play when I am working, in the process of making the something spectacular since conjurations do not last. I learned Herbology as a survival technique, to better know the edible from the fatal. :My first act of magic was to me a life changing event. I had always known of magic, Baba had learned of his late and we thought I would be a gabim trashanik vonë. After learning more about magic I know now what I did was not the big deal I think it was. Conjuring fire is something everyone learns to do early on. Relationships Etymology Engjëllushe is the feminine form of Engjëll meaning Angel. Dajza is a variant of Dajzë. Dervishi is an Albanian surname. Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Graduated Character Category:Nikelkaj Alumni Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in Albania Category:Albanian Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Name Begins With "E" Category:Characters Category:Part-Veela Category:Ambidextrous Category:Taken Category:Half-Breed Category:Bisexual